


Eggs are no good hangover cure!

by pychrapus



Series: Vic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Giving Birth, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Xeno, Xenophilia, mentioned dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pychrapus/pseuds/pychrapus
Summary: Vic wakes up one Saturday morning with no memory of the last night and feeling about 20 pounds heavier than he was the day before. His first thought is that he is never going out with his friends ever again.





	Eggs are no good hangover cure!

Vic awakes to a pounding headache and a sandpaper throat. He is nauseous and his stomach feels bloated. What the hell did he do last night? His whole body is hurting. He groans and clutches his throbbing head in his hands and tries to curl into himself to go back to sleep where nothing hurt. However something large and heavy is crushed between his hips and his chest, making him short of breath. He forces his eyes open and looks down at himself.

Oh no! That can't be right. Vic's heart is in his throat as he stares at his belly, which is grotesquely swollen. It looks like a basketball sized growth in his stomach. What happened to him?! Slowly he strokes his hands over the mass. It is not registering to him yet that this is his own body. He almost feels like he is looking at someone else. He can feel his own hands touching his own stomach though and as he sits up and feels the weight of it shift it starts to click. Panic comes at him at full force.

What is this? How did this happen to him? Why can't he remember anything? Oh god! Vic breathes in air in large gulps. Okay! He needs to take stock of the situation. He is at his own place in his own bed, naked and with something inside of him. Is he otherwise hurt? His head feels like it's spitting, his stomach is doing flips and his ass is throbbing, but nothing else beside the obvious. Vic drags himself out of bed and falls to his knees when he tries to stand. His balance is completely off. The sudden movements have his stomach leap in his throat. Quickly he crawls to the bathroom and just barely makes it to the toilet before puking his guts out.

When the heaving has stopped Vic flushes, crawls into the shower and sits on the floor, turning on the water. For a while he sits under the cold stream just waiting for the water to warm up. His mind is going a mile a minute. He needs to think. What is the last thing he can remember? Right, he went out for drinks with his friends last night. Maybe they know what happened. After sitting in the shower for what feels like hours he gets out and dries himself while sitting on the toilet lid before he makes another attempt at standing. It goes better because he expects the weight this time. He brushes his teeth, really glad that the mirror is fogged up so he doesn't have to look at himself.

It feels like he is just going through the motions now, doing his routine like it's any normal Sunday. He fixes himself something to eat and drink and sits down with his phone in hand. There are a ton of messages in the group chat, mostly crude remarks and lew jokes, the usual, but it feels like he's missed something. Then there is one private message:

Jake: "Hey man, are you okay?"

Vic: "What did I do last night?"

Jake: "You don't remember? You hooked up with some dude. A flyx I think."

A what now? From the messages it would seem he had a few too many drinks and took a guy home, but he has never done that before. It still doesn't explain his situation now. Vic looks up flyx on his phone: they're humanoid creatures from planet KZI-214. Vic reads about them for a while still not understanding until suddenly he does. They lay eggs. Shit.

Vic spends the rest of his weekend in a panicked daze. He calls in sick sick for work on Monday. He realizes that he can't just stay home sick for the whole duration of his situation - he refuses to call it pregnancy - he doesn't even know how long he long he will be like this, it could be months!

Before Vic realizes it is already Monday evening and there is someone at the door. Oh no! He briefly considers not answering, to just pretend he's not at home. Then he hears familiar voices: it's Jake and Derek, his colleagues and friends. That's even worse. He can't let them see him like this! he can't let anyone see him like this!

"Vic, we've come to check on you. You haven't replied to my messages."

Vic spares a glance to his phone and sure enough he has many unread messages from Jake. Shit.

"Maybe he's asleep."

Yes, please. Let them think he is asleep. There is no time to change. He throws on a bathrobe loosely, hoping that it won't be too obvious and opens the door.

"See! He's not dead. He sure looks sick though."

When Jake takes a step forward his arm brushes against Vic's swollen belly. Jake probably wouldn't have even noticed it if not for Vic's reaction, he flinches.

"Are you okay?"

Vic takes a step backwards and nearly stumbles. Jake reaches out to steady him, which makes him press against his stomach. Jake's eyes widen and he looks down at Vic's belly. In the carfuffle Vic's robe has fallen open and his large round belly is very obvious. Derek has noticed as well.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you pregnant?"

Derek begins to downright laugh and Vic huffs and pulls his robe closer to his body as if to protect it. Jake just stares at him eyes wide.

"Fuck you! Why are you laughing about this?!" Vic starts screaming and pacing around his apartment. "What am I even supposed to do now? I could be stuck like this for god knows how long! I can't work like this! "

"Sssh, just calm down for a bit Vic..." Jake tries to reach out and put a hand on Vic's shoulder, but Vic pulls away.

"Calm down?!"

Jake speaks calmly: "It's all going to be okay. We're going to help you. I read somewhere that flyx eggs only have to incubate for two weeks. That's not too bad, is it? Just twelve more days and you'll be back to normal."

Vic almost visibly deflates, but a scowl still remains on his face. He lets Jake maneuver him onto the couch. "Where did you even read that? I couldn't find it online."

"You have to know where to look." Jake says cryptically.

"Okay and then what? How am I going to get them out?"

"The same way they were put in."

"Oh god!" Vic drops his head in his hands that's not going to be fun. "B-but I can't just take ten sick days right now."

"Hm..." Jake considers for a bit before saying: "How about you feign an injury? Say you threw your hip out and need to be put on desk duty for a couple of weeks."

With a wide frustrated arm movement Vic signals to his round belly. "How am I going to hide this?!"

"Sweaters should cover it well enough." Jake is already looking around the apartment and digs some stuff out of the closet and from the floor and demonstratively pulls a large sweater over Vic's head and belly. "See, that's not bad."

Promptly Vic drops himself onto the couch with a deep groan. The rage and panic are making place for frustration and embarrassment.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't like any of this." Vic buries his face in his arms with his hands in his hair. "I just don't understand how this happened. I mean, I don't drink that often, but I was completely gone. I don't remember anything."

As Vic removes his hands from his face he spots Jake biting his lip and Derek looking away.

"What?" Vic asks.

Jake pointedly looks at Derek who is still not looking at either of them. Then Jake punches him in the arm, hard. "Ouch! Fine!" Derek clears his throat and finally looks at Vic."Sorry mate, me and the guys just wanted to have you let loose, so we put a little something in your drink."

Rage comes back in full form. "You what?!"

"I am so sorry, Vic!" - "We thought it was mostly harmless and you looked like you were having fun at the time." - "A little too much fun apparently."

Vic if possible looks even angrier.

"Hey, Vic buddy. I understand you're pissed. It was a stupid idea. Jake said as much too. We should have listened to him."

"Get out!"

"Sure. Of course. Whatever you want." Derek takes his leave.

Jake hesitates for a moment. "Sorry, Vic. I should have tried to stop them or I should have taken you home." It looks like he tries to touch Vic's hand, but he changes his mind. "Are you going to be okay."

"I just have to be alone for a while."

-

As much as Vic hates it, all of Jake's suggestions make a lot of sense. The next day he goes to work and is put behind a desk. One good thing about sitting in the office all day is that he won't have to deal with his so called friends.

At lunchtime Vic sits alone at first and he is glad for it. Only then Jake joins him and others soon follow: Novak, Tony, Connor and finally Derek. Vic glares at all of them except for Jake and self consciously tugs on the hem of his sweater. Connor and Tony snigger while Novak and Derek attempt to hide their wolfish grins behind their hands. Vic's stomach drops: they all know.

"So we heard you got some eggtion last Saturday?" Tony smirks. Vic chokes in his bite and starts coughing, Jake kicks Tony in the shins and the other three are howling with laughter.

Novak chuckles: "From the look of you I'd say it went a bit egg-shaped. Or rather you went a bit egg-shaped." This gets another round of cackles.

Now Jake elbows Novak in the stomach while hissing "shut it". At the same time as Vic is blushing furiously while he collects his food tray to leave immediately.

Derek is still giggling when he gasps. "Jeez, relax you guys! We're just yolking around!" The rest is wheezing from laughing so much.

Jake is scowling and looks like he has something to say. Vic doesn't stay around to hear it. Instead he flees back to the office to finish eating behind his desk. He decides to have all his lunch there until the eggs have come out.

In private, Vic actually quite enjoys being pregnant. Even though he would never admit it to any of his friends, it turns him on in many strange ways. The weight of his stomach is challenging in some aspects, it throws off his balance and makes his back ache, but sometimes the bulk shifts just right and presses against his prostate. When he moves he can feel the individual eggs move against each other and it feels good. At night he rubs and presses his belly and the eggs massage his g-spot in return. Vic hasn’t felt this horny since puberty and he hasn't masturbated that much since then either. One difference is that he doesn't even need to touch his cock to come. It all leaves him confused, because he is still be angry for being put in this situation in the first place.

-

Friday evening, thirteen days after Vic woke up with a stomach full of eggs, Jake invites him over to his place after work. It is almost time and they both know it. Vic both longs to for the ordeal to be over and dreads what’s going to happen. He would rather go home immediately. Yet Jake insists: he doesn't want Vic to go through it alone. This is how Vic ends up sprawled out on Jake's couch nearly inhaling a pizza. He wonders why he conceded so easily. Really he doesn’t want to be alone, but doing this with someone there will be embarrassing and awkward. He wonders if the fact that it is Jake specifically who is with him will make this worse or better. Jake won’t make fun of him to be sure, but Vic doesn't know if he can even look Jake in the face after tonight.

Unexpectedly, Connor and Derek show up at Jake's to have an impromptu movie night. They barge in, walking right past Jake and plopping down on the couch. He tries to get them to leave, but they won’t budge. Vic is panicking and decides to leave himself instead. He walks to the hallway to grab his coat and get out of here.

"I'm so sorry, Vic." Jake hesitantly puts a hand on Vic's arm to stop him. "Please don't leave. What if something happens while you're walking home?"

Once again, as much as Vic hates it, Jake is right. "Fine." Vic concedes with a great sigh and he settles back down in the living room.

Seeing as Connor and Derek have claimed the big sofa, Jake and Vic sit in the loveseat. Some cheesy horror movie is playing, but Vic is not paying attention.

It starts with a slight, but nagging pain in Vic's lower back. Then the pain flares out to his front, towards his hips, and his abdomen cramps up. The pain is not unbearable, but it is confusing. He has never felt this type of pain before. It feels like he is going to be sick. All of a sudden he realizes something. Oh. Oh, no. There is an increasing pressure on his abdomen and the discomfort becomes impossible to ignore. He looks around. Connor and Derek are fully engrossed in the film and don't notice him, but Jake gives him a questioning look. Vic doesn't answer Jake's silent question in words and instead he stands up. On unsteady legs he makes his way to the bathroom. Jake follows quietly.

"Is it happening?" Jake whispers.

Vic drops down on the toilet lid, cradling his belly. "Fuck. I think so?"

"Does it feel like you need to push?"

"No, ah!" Vic gasps. "Not yet."

For some time Vic sits on the toilet, rocking back- and forwards regularly as the pain and pressure keep increasing. Jake remains with him, having taken a seat on the edge of the bathtub. Vic can feel the eggs moving inside of him and shifting downwards. He finds this disconcerting. There is no clock in the bathroom and he can't be bothered to retrieve his phone from his pocket to check, so he has no idea how much time has passed. At some point the pressure becomes unbearable. The eggs have to come out! He needs to push! He makes a strangled noise.

"Do you need to push?" Jake looks at him alarmed.

Vic can only manage a nod.

"You need to take your pants off."

Fuck! This is really happening! Intellectually, Vic knows he needs to take his pants off, but doing so in front of Jake makes him hesitant. He wishes that the circumstances were different. Maybe if Jake would tell him to undress with different context he wouldn't be so hesitant. His fingers trail along the waistband of his sweatpants and they stall there.

"Do you need help?" Jake doesn't wait for an answer and helps him to a standing position, so Vic can his push trousers down and step out of them. Vic is not looking anywhere near the other's face. Unable to keep standing, he glances back to the toilet. Jake spots what he is looking at and tells him: "Let's not do this on the toilet." He helps Vic waddle to the tub instead, nearly lifting him in. "Can you squat? It's supposed to help."

Lowering himself into a squatting position, Vic has to hold on to Jake not to fall over. Immediately, he notices the difference. The eggs are lining up at his entrance. The pressure is immense. On the next wave of cramps he bears down. Pushes. The first couple of eggs move further down. They pass over something inside of him that makes him see stars. Suddenly it doesn't feel as bad as he thought it would. Then, on another push those first few eggs come out and fall down the bottom of the bathtub under him. Vic chances a look. There are three ping pong ball sized eggs. Those just came out of him. His stomach churns oddly at the idea and he screws his eyes shut.

Though the position Vic is in facilitates the flow of the eggs, it is very taxing on his muscles. By the time there is a small pile of eggs laying beneath him, his legs are shaking. That must be about 50 eggs there. Yet his round belly shows no sign of shrinking. 

Fortunately, Jake seems to notice Vic's discomfort and assists in lowering him to a sitting position. Then he pushes Vic around further, making him lean back against one side of the tub and having him hold his own legs legs up by grasping the backs of his thighs. Vic is very grateful that Jake seems to know what he's doing, because he has no clue himself. Having Jake here is equal parts comforting and embarrassing.

A few more waves of eggs later, Vic's prick has become fully erect. He can't help but moan and whimper with every batch of eggs he pushes out. Suddenly, someone whistles! Vic looks up, horrified. Derek and Connor are standing right there in the door opening, watching him! With his blood whooshing through his ears, Vic can't hear what is being said, but Derek tells Connor something and they both laugh. Shame burns low in his belly, but it doesn't dampen his arousal one bit. Tears spring into his eyes. Then Jake starts yelling angrily. He physically pushes the other two out of the room, shuts the door in their faces and locks it. Yet the jeering continues from behind the closed door.

Quickly, Jake returns to Vic's side. By this time Vic is sure he must look like a mess: sweaty, red-faced and teary eyed. Despite all of this he is still hard. His cock is leaking precome. The eggs continue to come out in waves and abuse his prostate every time. Something is building inside of him. Every egg that massages his g-spot adds to it. It is like the ocean rising and the dam can't hold it for very much longer. Then Vic feels the familiar tug in his balls and they tighten. He is shaking with anticipation. It breaks! It feels like the orgasm is pulled from him from all the way down his toes. A low groan escapes his lips. Sticky fluid positively explodes from his cock as he comes. Spurts of it splatter over his belly, the eggs beneath him and the bathtub. It just keeps going. His vision whites out.

When Vic has finally stopped coming, he collapses like a puppet whose strings have been cut. His legs drop on the bottom of the tub, displacing the eggs. He lies there panting and shivering. His head feels like it's stuffed with cotton and his limbs feel like lead. A part of him feels ashamed about the display he just made in front of Jake, but he is too tired to care at the moment. Distantly he is aware that, even though he belly has shrunk considerably, there are still eggs inside him that need to come out. Yet he can't get himself to move.

Jake touches his arm to get Vic's attention: "Come on, just a little bit longer, Vic! It's almost over."

"I can't!" Vic sobs.

"You have to." With that Jake climbs in the tub with Vic. He pulls the other up so his upper body is propped up by the edge of the tub. Then Jake takes Vic's legs and lifts them up, he forces the knees to bend and places the feet firmly against his chest.

This position forces Vic to push. It also feels very intimate with Jake so close, holding him, comforting him and encouraging him. Vic can easily imagine them doing something else entirely, something much more pleasant. Though he doesn't think Jake would be interested in any of that after having seen him like this. It's lucky that the tears make it hard to see Jake's face, even from this close.

Vic continues laying eggs. His body feels exhausted and overly sensitive. He just wants the whole ordeal to be over. The eggs come at a much slower rate now, both because there is less pressure on them and because Vic's muscles are overtaxed. Hopefully this means that he's almost done. 

At last it's over! Vic lays the final eggs. With it, out comes a torrent of what can only be described as slime. It is blissfully silent, Connor and Derek must have gotten bored. Vic hopes this means they left. Jake releases his legs and steps out of the tub. Vic sags into a lying position and remains like that panting and shuddering.

While Vic is lies in the tub with eyes closed, surrounded by eggs and feeling absolutely wrecked, Jake is keeping busy. Vic can hear him patter around the room. His shirt is taken off and he is cleaned with a damp washcloth. He makes a displeased noise when Jake briefly and mechanically wipes over his genital area. Everything is still way too sensitive.

Then Jake scoops Vic up bridal style, lifts him out of the tub and carries him to the living room, without breaking a sweat. Vic is a bit surprised that he is that strong, he has never noticed before. Jake gently deposits him on the sofa and procures a blanket from somewhere that he hands to Vic. For some reason Jake grabs his phone and calls someone. Vic can't make out everything that is said, but he hears Jake tell them: "Come over here." before hanging up. He wonders who the other is talking to, he really doesn't want anyone coming over.

Jake ducks back into the bathroom and rummages around there for some time. Vic is about ready to fall asleep on the couch. He might have actually dozed off for a bit, because suddenly Jake is back carrying a plastic bin. When the bin is put in the floor Vic sees that it contains a bunch of eggs.

"Is that all of them?" Vic croaks.

"Yes. This must be over 200 eggs."

All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Vic thinks back to the strange phone call. Jake leaves to answer the door and returns with someone that Vic doesn't recognize, but it could only possibly be one person. The man Jake let in, looks like a bipedal lizard with short legs and a long torso. He has pale green skin with blue and black spots and big black eyes. This creature is definitely a flyx. Vic feels the anger, frustration and shame he has felt these past two weeks boil back to the surface.

“What is this guy doing here?” Vic nearly growls, but the effect is ruined by his exhausted expression and the fact that he can barely move.

“I tracked him down last week.” Jake explains before pushing the reptilian creature forward.

The lizard man waves at Vic awkwardly. "Hello. I have been informed that you don't remember me, so let me reintroduce myself: My name is h'Eccith. Those are my eggs you just laid." h'Eccith the flyx gestures to the bin full of eggs. "'First of all, I would like to apologize--"

Furious, Vic interrupts the flyx before he gets to the actual apology. "Fuck yeah, as you should!" He snaps.

"I am so terribly sorry." h'Eccith bows his head. "I should have realized you were inebriated. Normally I would have, but I was in season, so I wasn't really myself either." He explains. "At the time it seemed like you were enjoying yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that my body was preparing for breeding and my hormone levels were highly elevated. In season flyx have a hard time thinking critically." h'Eccith has the sense to look embarrassed, as far as a giant lizard is able to.

Vic heaves mighty sigh, wiping a hand over his own face. "Fine. Okay. It happened because we were both not in our right minds. For that part I forgive you." Then scowls and points at h'Eccith. "But that doesn't explain why I woke up alone and scared. Why the fuck did you leave?"

"When I realized what I had done, I felt embarrassed. This was my very first clutch and I didn't really know what to do, so I panicked and left." The lizard ducks his head further down and looks away.

Too many feelings are still swirling around in Vic's head, but he is dead tired and can't find a way to express them, so he lets his head hang back and closes his eyes. He cracks one eye open to glower at the lizard man. "I am still angry, but I have no energy to yell at you."

h'Eccith nods. "I understand. Again, I am so sorry. This shouldn't have happened." After some hesitation he steps towards the plastic bin where the eggs lying in.

"What's going to happen with the eggs?” Jake speaks up.

"I will take them with me and place them in one of our heat pods. They will hatch soon and then they have a lot of growing to do." Carefully, h'Eccith starts collecting the eggs. One handful at the time he puts them in the pouches at his hips. There is silence while he is working. When he has gathered up all of the eggs he turns back to Vic. "If you have regained your energy and still want to yell at me your friend has my phone number." Then the flyx leaves.

Utterly exhausted, Vic is almost nodding off again. Then a pair of strong arms lift him up and he is too tired to protest. The person carrying him - it could only be Jake - gently deposits him on the soft surface of a bed. Vic falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was meant to be a one shot, but it got too long so I split it up. There will be a continuation.
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
